


Taken away

by Mindovermatter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Begging, Crying, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magnus would do anything for Alec, Malec Angst, No Backstory, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Submission, One Shot, Protective Magnus Bane, Random & Short, Short One Shot, so you can use your imagination, starts midst the incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindovermatter/pseuds/Mindovermatter
Summary: This is a short one shot in which Asmodeus is ready to do anything to get what he wants. Even if that means killing the one Magnus loves the most.





	Taken away

“No!” Magnus implored, as his father approached Alec fast and furious. Magnus knew this wasn’t just a threat, his father didn’t make threats and not follow them through. He was capable of making your worst nightmare come through with no remorse, that is if he didn’t get what he wanted. That’s why his ways always worked. He didn’t make empty promises nor did he do it just to intimidate his enemies. His revenge plans would come to life in the most horrific ways imaginable, if someone dared to go against his orders.

“No, please don’t… Don’t hurt him”, Magnus begged even more desperately, tears running through his cheeks. He could barely understand what was going on, he didn’t know what to do to stop it from happening. He was feeling abnormally scared and overwhelmed by all that he was feeling – all that had happened and was yet to happen. He didn’t get truly terrified more than once in a decade, but now he felt like never before. He felt as if he had no power, nothing to give. Most of the time, even when he got scared, he was able to act like nothing was wrong, like he was just fine. He always gave off the impression that he knew what he was doing - like he’d figure it out and and turn the situation around, which he usually did. He was invincible against everyone but his father. He was the only creature that truly terrified Magnus and had the ability to make him beg like this. He could make Magnus shake and break, if he so wanted. He had a hold of him – tight enough to put Magnus, one of the most powerful warlocks on earth, on his knees, ready to submit himself completely over.

Asmodeus didn’t listen to Magnus' plea. Instead he grabbed Alec forcibly. It happened so suddenly that Alec didn’t even have a chance to step back and defend himself until he was already trapped in his grip. When Alec realized what had happened, he tried to fight back with force, putting all of his fear and anger to use, but it wasn’t enough. You’d need more than that to go up against Asmodeus. After all, he wasn’t just any demon. He was a greater demon, a prince of hell. No mere shadowhunter could stand a chance against him – certainly not alone.

“No!” Magnus yelled at the top of his lungs, as he saw what happened right in front of him. He was loud enough to make his voice crack at the end.

He was shaking at this point, not knowing what to do with himself as he felt like he couldn’t do anything at all. Despite the strong feeling in the pit of his stomach, that wanted him to surrender and fall on the ground defeated, his anger was stronger. It defeated any doubt he had, as it was the matter of Alec’s safety, his survival. The thought of not doing anything as the love of his life was in the hands of a monster like his father, was enough to make him forget about everything else, except for his need to sheer the situation. As his adrenaline ran high and all rational thoughts had been flown out of his mind, he almost extricated his magic on him all at once. But just in time he realized how dangerously close Alec was. He was right there, tightly pressed to Asmodeus’s side and Magnus knew that a magic outburst would only end up hurting him and Asmodeus would end up getting exactly what he wanted. Magnus would be the one at fault and both of them would be destroyed, without him having to do anything else. Even if he’d manage to make it a perfect detonation, which was very unlikely in his current state, he’d do more damage than good. He was filled with rage, yet he felt like he’d never been so vulnerable and powerless.

Asmodeus was just about to rip Alec apart, torture him right on front of Magnus, before assuredly killing him in a way that’d hurt more like hellfire. It was right then that Magnus spoke up – shouted – louder than ever, as if he knew what was about to happen. He wouldn’t allow it to go any further, wouldn’t let Alec any closer to the terrifying future that seemed to be gleaming right ahead. He’d find a way to freeze time if he had to. Anything that’d stop it from happening. Absolutely anything.

“I will let him go as soon as you give me what I want and come with me instead”, Asmodeus spoke up sternly.

“I need you to rule beside me”, he said ominously and continued with even more wickedness “and if I hear you decline my _kind_ offer one more time, I will tear your dear shadowhunter right here to pieces.”

Asmodeus was manipulative, rash, violent, cruel, evil but he wasn’t a liar. When he said that he would let Alec go, if he got what he wanted, that’s exactly what he’d do. Most demons couldn’t be trusted like that – that was the only positive quality Magnus had ever been able to find in him.

“Magnus don’t do it, don’t go with him”, Alec said firmly, yet his voice was shaking noticeably. He practically saw the choice being made, the heartbreak making its way on Magnus’ face, and he wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t.

“Alec, I have to, I am so sorry. There’s nothing else I can do, I can’t protect you from him in any other way”, Magnus said avoiding eye-contact. He didn’t want to leave Alec behind, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was far better than letting him die. He couldn’t come back from that – especially not if he’d be the reason for it.

“I don’t care, you can’t leave with him! You can’t make that sacrifice for me, I don’t want you to lose your soul just to keep me safe”, Alec screamed, using all the voice he had left in his lungs. He was looking straight at Magnus, trying to get him to change his mind. Alec’s eyes were pleading and full of desperation. He knew there was a good chance he wouldn’t succeed at what he was trying to do. Once Magnus’ mind was made up, nothing could change it, not even him. Alec had a tedious feeling that this was one of those times. The situation didn’t feel like it was up for discussion and Alec knew it in his gut. He could feel himself searching for a different way – needing for it to be found. But this time he had no solutions, nor much hope of finding one. There were no negotiations to be had between any of them. They had to give Asmodeus what he wanted in order to survive. It was the only way.

That didn’t mean they were ready to let it sink in – to let go.

“That’s the only thing I can do. Just remember that no matter how far I have to go, no matter what I have to do, I am doing it for you. To keep you safe“, Magnus said as they were the last words he would ever utter to Alec.

“Magnus, don’t please, don’t leave me”, Alec entreated desperately. In that moment he knew that this was it, he couldn’t stop it from happening. Magnus would soon be gone, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. He felt so weak, knowing he couldn’t protect Magnus or himself from the situation they were in nor the outcome that was lining ahead.

“I love you so much”, Magnus said softly with a pool of tears in his eyes. He was choked up just thinking about how these could be the last words, he’d ever get to say to the love of his life, to his Alexander. As he said those words, he forgot about the anger he had felt. All the pain of the situation and its outcome didn’t seem to reach his heart quite yet, as his love for Alec overcame it. His life was worth every sacrifice, all the pain and heartbreak – everything one could bare. It exceeded every ounce of hesitation and anger, because he knew that their love wouldn’t break in the hands of any monster that they would have to face or any other struggle that came their way. It’d all be alright, as long as Alec was safe and sound.

Magnus would go to hell to keep him safe and in that moment, he wasn’t afraid to do so. He would do far worse to keep Alec safe.

They’d find their way back to each other. Eventually.

 “No! Magnus!” Alec yelled when he saw Magnus and Asmodeus disappear into thin air, as he was left alone, broken. In that moment, he felt like his life had been stolen and his whole world gotten ripped away from him. He felt like his soul had left his body and gone along with _him_.

“I love you too…”, Alec whispered into the empty room, as he was falling on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All love and feedback is very welcomed.


End file.
